


Mallrats

by joaniedark



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that store robbery with that fast kid would be fun, but you didn't know quite how enjoyable it would be.</p><p>[COMMISSIONED PIECE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallrats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon Commissioner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+Commissioner).
  * Inspired by [look at this piece of shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773745) by [joaniedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark). 



“I still say we should have used the blow torch.”

You grin at the silvery speedster slouching against the wall. He rolls his eyes as you grab the door handle.

“Easier this way, don't you think?”

He smirked, a little snort of a laugh escaping as he shook his head.

“Let's just do this.”

You tighten your fist, wrench back your arm, and pluck the supply access door clean off of its hinges. You know the silent alarms are already going off in the mall, but what does that matter? This is _fun_. Besides, with him at your side, there's no way that you won't pull this heist off without a hitch. He grabs your hand and nods his head, indicating for you to hop onto his back.

And _damn_ if it isn't a rush how fast he is. As soon as you've wrapped your legs around his waist he's off like a shot, zooming through the dark halls too fast for you to even read a single store sign. You brace yourself just in time for him to come to a screeching stop. You can't control your smiling as you gleefully hop off of him, ready to remove the next offending door.

The dimly lit Gamestop sign seems to buzz disapprovingly as you crumple metal like paper, tossing it to the side. You gesture Pietro through the ragged doorway, and the boy zooms through before you have the chance to say “Age before beauty.”

He clears the shelves with his arm, or so you assume; he's running with the bag at such a speed that you really just see progressive loops of games disappear. You calmly walk through his motion blur to the counter, peeling open the cash box as soon as you find it.

“Done,” he chirps, bouncing on his toes to keep the heavy bag up on his shoulder. “Shall we...?”

The thought runs through your mind, and you flash a toothy grin.

“We still have some time, don't we?” you ask, waltzing up to the boy and pushing him up against the wall. A metal shelf jabs him in the back, but you both ignore it as your lips crush together. “I hear that your feet aren't the only thing fast about you,” you say when you pull away, and he looks at you with almost dreamy half-lidded eyes.

“You could say that.” His hands slide up your skirt over your thighs, making your breath hitch and your shoulders roll back. With a smirk, he hooks his thumbs in the top of your tights. He pushes them halfway down your thighs and glances down at you, biting at the inside of his lip.

He sinks down the wall to his knees, nuzzling his face against your panties for a moment before pushing them to the side. He looks up at you, straight into your eyes, and wiggles his tongue. His eyebrows lift suggestively when he speeds up to a low vibration, and you swear you hear a growl come from your own throat.

“So are you going to show off or are you just going to sit there all day?” you spit, and he winks. His face is gone now, busily licking along bared skin. He's obviously practiced at this, the way he rapidly flickers circles around your labia, but you can't help wanting more from him. You push his head forcefully between your legs, careful not to let yourself lose control and crush bone. He seems to enjoy the excessive pressure as his tongue speeds up faster than you could have thought possible. You hiss as his tongue vibrates right alongside your clit. Your teeth grate and your hand balls up in his hair, making him moan in a way that shakes through your core.

You notice his hand going to his crotch and you smirk. You grab his hair, pulling him from his knees, delighted at his gasp. Not bothering to mind your strength, you toss him like a sackdoll to the floor beside you. Motioning for him to not try to get up, you straddle his legs, hands making quick work of his belt. You push down on his shoulder to steady yourself as you position yourself. Orange hair falls in your face as you push yourself down onto his cock. He curses, biting his lip and trying to thrust up into you. You tense your muscles, watching him shudder.

“Not so fast.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

You ride him downright elegantly, leaning back and letting your breasts bounce, stopping every time his face scrunches with the threat of release. He looks utterly broken after only a few minutes of this torture; you can see his stomach muscles clench under his shirt and feel his hips wriggling, desperate for release. You lean forward to kiss him, and he moans into your mouth at the shallow bounce of your hips. Your clit rubs against his pelvic bone, and you can picture yourself coming any minute.

...You think you hear sirens.

“Shit,” you curse, struggling to pull up your undergarments before sweeping Pietro under one arm and the bag of loot under the other. You start running, loose tights rubbing your legs uncomfortably.

“Why the heck are you running, I'm faster, come on drop me drop me...” the run-on sentence suddenly grows shrill as you both see the quickly-approaching closed metal gates of Starbucks. “Clem stop Yaweh stop running we're going to cra\--”

You barrel through the metal, crashing in a tumbling heap through the counter. You wince at the sound of an espresso machine falling inches from your head. Pietro gives a laugh that turns into a pained groan before extending his hand to you.

“Come on, Clementine. Let's get out of here before they arrest us for this too.” He pulls you up, and within seconds the two of you are galloping past a gaggle of cops, wind whipping your faces, sans any merchandise signifying a heist well pulled.

It was still incredibly worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just ignore that GameStop was founded in 1984 and DoFP is set in the 70s, because when the commissioner mentioned possibly robbing a game store in our emails, I couldn't help but want to incorporate two recent (dreadfully executed) GameStop robberies nearish my house. Just...assume they were clearing copies of Pong and Break Out.
> 
> ...I have a grim sense of humor.


End file.
